1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for scaffolding during the construction of a building, with a multiple purpose collapsible scaffold structure that is particularly well suited to hang from a wall header.
2. The Prior Art
Scaffolding is used extensively in construction, most often to go up. Existing scaffolding and the methods of its use involve clunky multi-piece apparatus that is difficult to transport, store, display, set-up, and is often of marginal safety.
No specific pertinant prior art such as a patent or commercial material is known, however extensive use of a great variety of scaffolding apparatus and methods are known to be deployed.